


I'm Not Good Enough.

by Seeyouinhelllucifer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bullying, Coming Out, Crying Stiles, Derek to the Rescue, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sterek Campaign, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeyouinhelllucifer/pseuds/Seeyouinhelllucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackosn has been bullying Stiles. Sheriff Stilinski is a bad parent and the only one who cares about Stiles is Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Good Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, haven't read it through.

Stiles PoV  
I rub my eyes and yawned as I slowly walk up to my baby, scraping my feet as I go. Roscoe was sitting in the drive, he was a little bit broken but it was nothing duct tape could fix. I opened the door and pulled myself up into the jeep, it had was mom’s car and dad had been reluctant to let me drive it as it was one of the only things we had left of her. Starting up Roscoe was always a tempomental task, which usually required praying to multiple gods. As the engine roars to life I did a fist pump before putting it into gear. I reverse off the sloped driveway and start the journey to school. 

  
I drive into the parking space that I usually use, next to the woods where no one else parked. I get out of the car and start another torturous day at Beacon Hills High. I pull my backpack further onto my shoulder and open the doors. As soon as I step into the hallway I am immeadiately greeted with a muscular and popular jock shoving past me “Stilinski move” the jock growled. As I shuffle further down the hallway and finally reach my locker I hear, “Hey Guys, its Bilinski” Jackson, the rich captain of multiple school teams, says to his friends across the hallway behind me. I ignore him and carry on getting my books out of my locker. I try to block them out but just as I slam my locker shut and turn to walk away I hear Jackson calling out to me, “Bilinski! You need to stop staring at me in the locker room before practise, I know I’m hot but you can’t get someone like me” Jackson shouts loud enough that other people overhear, students walking past stifle their laughter as I pass them. Just as I walk past Jackson's huddle of grouies I can't help but hear him say, “I don’t need his ugly gay ass thinking his good enough for me”. I'm the weird loner who everyone likes to pick on in this school, but what doesn't help me is that I was outed by my 'friend' Scott as he rised the ranks to the popularity ladder. Scott had to prove his loyalty to Jackson by telling them a big secret and guess what he told Jackson, "Stiles is gay and afraid to come out to his dad". Dad did eventually find out, but not from me, Jackson made sure to tell him.  


  
Jackson is an ass. That was a definate fact. I also know that I’m not good enough for anyone, I’m ugly, skinny and pale. No one would ever pick me, especially Derek. Derek definatley wouldn't not with his muscles, model worthy looks and tan. I've had a crush on Derek since I first met him in the woods with Scott. Now that I'm not friends with Scott I know I’m not included in 'Pack' stuff anymore. I’m just a pathetic human who will always find trouble and nearly kill himself whilst trying to protect wolves who don’t need protecting.  


  
Tears spill out of my eyes as I run out of the school entrance and sprint across the parking lot to my Jeep. I try to put the key in to start the car but my hands are shaking to much. Eventually the key slots in the hole as I turn it to start the engine, lacking my prayers Roscoe manages to splutter to life and I pull out of the parking lot. I drive down the road which lead out of town, my vission is blurry because of the tears welling up in my eyes. I slow down and pull over to the side of the road, immeadiately after cutting out the engine I start crying like I never have before. My chest aches with each sob as I uncontrollably relase all the bottled up emotions.  


  
When I stop crying I feel tired and weak, what was I doing? I should have stayed at school and been stronger, I need to be strong for my dad. The school are obviously going to notice that im not there and call my dad but at the moment I don't have the energy to care. Dad hasn't looked me in the eyes since he found out that I was gay, the atmosphere in the house was awkward and tense, he hadn't really spoken full sentences to me either. I want to scream at Jackson for ruining my life, my dad is all that I have left and he ruined that as well. I sit there in the front seat of my Jeep holding my head in my hands for hours.  


  
My stomach starts grumbling and I check the time on my phone, 12:45 pm, lunch time. Dad hadn't called yet so I guess the school hasn't noticed I'm not there, it's not like i have any friends to notice either. The passenger door is suddenly wrenched open with a loud groan, Derek stands ther with one hand on the door and the other in his leather jacket pocket. Derek's facial expression is one of anger and pain mixed together to make something that is so uniquely him. He climbs into my Jeep with the sort of grace I could only dream of and slams the door behind him with a loud bang. We sit there in silence for a few mintues as my mind races to think of somehting to say. Derek slowly slides across the bench seat and puts an arm around me. I bury my head into his neck and a fresh wave of tears come through as this is the first contact with someone else I ahve had in a long time. Derek's other hand calmly rubs circles into my back and the repetitive pattern brings me down from my near panic attack state.  


  
"What happened Stiles?" Derek asks in a soft tone as he continues to rub my back.  
"I-i-it was Ja-acks-son" I stutter and immeadiately flush red with embaressment. Derek's arm twitches as his hand balls up into a fist, but he relaxes and goes back to drawing circles.  
"and what did Jackson do Stiles?" he prompts as he waits for the whole story.  
"He wa-as saying that I-i wasn't good eno-ough" I replied. I looked down, ashamed that I was so emotional about Jackson's comment.  
"Stiles, look at me" Derek commanded as he lifted my chin up, I stared into his vibrant green eyes. "You know that you are better than him and he or anyone else would be lucky to have you" he was so sincere that my heart jumped and I tried to look away, Derek's hand came up to cup the right side of my face. I flushed pink as he traced my face with his eyes and he looked down at my lips, I unconciously licked them and his eyes tracked the movement. Derek was slowly leaning in and lightly kissed my parted lips, I had never been kissed before so I had no idea what I was doing but I was guided by Derek's hand on the back of my head as he deepened the kiss. As Derek pulls away I let out an embrassing and unmanly giggle which Derek smirked at. "You're so cute Stiles" he said and crushed his lips against mine in a passionate and more intense kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and Good comments are loved...


End file.
